viewtifuljoefandomcom-20200215-history
Another Joe
Another Joe is an evil copy of Viewtiful Joe who appears in the first game. Involvement When Joe reaches the engine room of the Jadow submarine, Another Joe appears in front of him. Joe initially thinks him to be a fellow hero, but is quickly proved wrong. Joe then challenges Another Joe to battle, in which the winner will be forced to change into a yellow outfit. After being defeated, Another Joe's disguise fades to reveal his true identity as Alastor, who escapes the submarine as it begins to sink. Strategy It's difficult to score successful blows against Another Joe. He disappears and teleports around the chamber making him difficult to keep track of; he also invokes a couple special powers to create clones of himself and summon a vehicle to bombard you. In order to defeat Another Joe, you must combat each of these situations successfully and still manage to get successful hits on him as often as possible. Another Joe says three things during the battle; each statement determines what special power he will employ. When Another Joe says "Henshin a Go Go Baby," he'll create clones, either spinning around himself or around you. If they spin around him, wait for them to launch toward you then zoom in and repeatedly press kick to perform the spinning kick move, which will repel the clones. If they spin around you, wait for them to close tightly then zoom in and repeatedly press kick. You can also try and punch them normally but they will come at you so quickly, it's nearly impossible to eliminate them all. When Another Joe says "Henshin a Bye Bye," he creates clones that are placed on the various platforms around the engineering room. These clones will turn dark and launch at you. Once they do, enter zoom and repeatedly press kick to perform the spinning kick to repel the clone attackers. When Another Joe says "Come on, Six Machine," a vehicle appears either overhead to drop bombs or beside you to shoot its laser weapon. Hit the vehicle twice in slow mode to send it to the ground. Destroy it with more attacks to receive a cheeseburger. Be cautious around its bomb and laser projectiles. Another Joe will only invoke these powers when he's far enough away from you. If you can manage to stay on top of him, you won't have to deal with these attacks (though note that hitting his clones does hurt him somewhat). When you get close to Another Joe, use your zoomed-in, slow punch technique to inflict heavy damage. You likely won't be able to get more than a few hits in before he moves or dodges. As soon as he moves, find him again and keep the pressure on. Watch your footing carefully as one part of the floor contains electricity and will cause damage should you land there. Another Joe is tough enough that you don't want to sustain unnecessary damage during the battle. As Another Joe is really Alastor, he is weak to fire as well and can be temporarily stunned by Red Hot Kicking him. It can also disrupt his Henshin attacks and make him vulnerable for Red Hot One Hundred. Quotes *"Henshin a Go-Go Baby!" *"Henshin a Bye Bye!" *"Come on, Six Machine!" *(When he's lost the fight) "Gaggghhhh!!!!" Gallery AnotherJoe.jpg AnotherPoster.jpg Trivia *Another Joe has his own Six Machine. This is never explained. *Another Joe has Alastor's belt. *Interestingly, Another Joe is one of the Raging Stone rather than Alastor. *Joe's threat to Another Joe that "the winner has to wear a yellow outfit" references the original Kamen Rider (of which Viewtiful Joe pays heavy reference to), in which an evil copy of Kamen Rider is recognized by his yellow scarf. *In Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble, Joe's alternate color-scheme is an all-yellow costume, in a nod towards his previous threat to Another Joe. See also * Alastor * Viewtiful Joe Category:Jadow Category:Viewtiful Joe